


Of hormones and Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

by itzteegan



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hormones, Multi, Periods, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Knight Cutler runs into her period while out in the field and has to deal with the lovely side effects. Fortunately, while Danse isn't a mind reader, he's quick on the uptake.
Relationships: Paladin Danse (Fallout)/Original Character(s), Paladin Danse (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Paladin Danse (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Fallout 'Verse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Of hormones and Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> While this is fairly self-indulgent (because surprise! I'm also on my period right now LOL) I do want to clarify that this isn't actually a self-insert ... I created Teegan Cutler a couple of years back (and even posted a one-shot with her and Ian and Danse during Kinktober 2018) having no clue that I would later be coming out as trans and in the process changing my own name to Teegan. XD Oh well, 'tis life.

Cursing up a storm, I threw the mangled piece of equipment on the makeshift table, growling as I reached for the tools to strip off what useful parts I could find. I wasn’t sure what had gotten the sensor, but it looked like a damn yao guai had been chewing on it, and knowing this part of the Commonwealth, that likely wasn’t too far from the truth. I was normally much better about placing them in areas where it would be difficult for the spirited wildlife to get them, but I’d been too tired and in too much pain the night before to care. And now, thanks to my recklessness, we were down useful equipment. Thankfully, the other sensors had picked up the disturbance and the turrets had wounded whatever had tried to make a meal out of the metal and electronics that was now mangled almost beyond recognition.

I furiously wiped away the tears that came almost unbidden. _Stop crying, this is stupid,_ was my immediate reaction, quickly followed by, _Of course, we wouldn’t even be in this situation if you had just done this correctly last night. Tired and hurt is no excuse, what if this was our only sensor? We’d be fucked. Whatever it was could have gotten us instead._ Clenching my jaw, I did my best to tune out the inner critic as I viciously cut off lengths of wiring that could at the very least be stripped and used for splicing. I steadfastly ignored the clenching in my gut, even as all I wanted to do was lie down and forget everything happening around me. Danse and I had a retrieval mission, and though it was simple, it was still important to the Brotherhood and I still took my job seriously.

Just barely, over the din of my own head, I heard the clunking of Danse’s power armour as he came back from patrol, seeing if he could track what had lumbered close to us during the night now that there was light out. I was so intimately familiar with the whine and whirr of the equipment that I had long tuned out the racket he made when he entered and exited his armour. Subtle it was not, but then again Danse was a powerhouse who didn’t need it. _What he needs is somebody competent enough to set sensors properly no matter what’s going on_.

“I think you were right,” he said as he entered the makeshift shelter we’d set up out of an old garage, “looked like yao guai tracks. Blood trail led north and west of here, it must have made it pretty far. Probably still wounded if it hasn’t bled out yet, but shouldn’t be a problem by the time we move again.” Pausing, a note of alarm coloured his voice as he asked, “Cutler, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I automatically replied, furiously wiping away a traitorous tear as I continued grappling with the sensor, attempting to determine if the circuit board was damaged beyond repair or if it just needed a little soldering.

His hand rested on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he said, “I’m sorry Knight Bell was assigned to the station. I tried to get us all in the same spot but just couldn’t swing it. I know you two had a history before I even came in the picture, I …” he paused a moment before he added, “… if you’d like to be reassigned to work with him, I can ask another Paladin for a recommendation for you. It would take longer, and might still be denied, but I can try.”

I shook my head. “It’s not that,” I mumbled, though I did miss Ian. We had been a couple for a while before the Brotherhood recruited us, before we met Danse and we both fell for the big lug. Ian was … well, he was far more sensitive to things than Danse was. While I didn’t think he exactly kept track of days, he did keep a close eye on any mood swings I tended to have at certain times of the month, and he mother henned me if the cramps happened to be particularly bad. Not that I was some delicate flower, but sometimes, a little extra care meant the world. And, yeah, I kinda missed that. I would have been lying to say otherwise.

Another thing I missed was that Ian knew I was more prone to be scatterbrained and reckless when I was out of sorts, whether because of hormones or pain or whatever the cause, and as a result he would be more observant if we were out in the field, compensating for any stupid mistake I might make. But Ian wasn’t with me anymore, I had to compensate all my own, and while my first cycle away from him had simply been regular duty on the Prydwen, I was finding it harder out in the field without the support I was used to.

“You know you can talk to me, about anything,” Danse offered, a little stiffly and not quite as natural as Ian would have, but bless him he was trying. And damnit he didn’t deserve to be saddled with a sad sack of hormones like myself, or at least that’s what my brain tried to tell me.

Throwing down my tools, I finally exclaimed, “I’m just frustrated, okay? Frustrated and pissed at myself and …” Anything else I might have added came to a halt as I attempted to stand and almost doubled over with a powerful cramp that felt like my uterus was being rent in two.

Danse was immediately at my side, arm wrapping around me to help support me as he helped me gently descend to the floor. His voice, though tinged with concern, echoed with the tone of command as he demanded, “Cutler … Teegan … what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Shaking my head, the whirlwind of emotions coursing through me made me unsure whether I wanted to laugh or to cry. Instead, I grit my teeth against the onslaught of pain – starting to ebb for the moment already – as I replied, “It’s just a fucking period, Danse.”

The Paladin was quiet for a moment before he asked, “Do you need to sit this out?”

“No!” I insisted. “I saved a little Med-X, enough to get me through the actual retrieval.”

Nodding, Danse obviously decided to trust my assessment as he helped me to my feet. “Very well, then. But we’ll rest before we head back.” As if he sensed the defiance in my stare, he added, “That’s an order, Knight.”

Smirking, I knew when to surrender when it came to Danse. And deep down, I was grateful. Danse wasn’t a mind reader after all, I had to stop being so damn stubborn about certain things. _Heh, easier said than done_ , I mused as I donned my armour and checked my ammo before injecting the small dose of Med-X and following Danse out into the wasteland.

+

As I predicted, the drug lasted enough for us to perform recon and secure our target, but on the way back to our makeshift base, I could tell it was starting to wear off already. It started as an odd, almost bloated feeling before it shifted into a soreness that radiated through my back and down into my hips. I could feel the twinges that would soon become full on cramps and I mentally groaned as I loathed them returning. Though I tried not to, my steps naturally slowed as fatigue started to set in, enough so that Danse glanced back my way. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I replied, breathing through my nose. “Just startin’ to wear off.”

“We’ll be back soon, you can rest before we leave.”

I nodded, knowing Danse was as good as his word and also loving that he was intending on holding us to this rest because I actually, sorely needed it. Enduring a period in the wasteland was hard enough as it was just dealing with the bleeding aspect, but coupled with the pain and the fatigue … I wondered sometimes how things were pre-war, how things like periods were handled and what it would have been like. Records from then were spotty at best, and for something like periods? Non-existent. I’d have to settle for my imagination.

Which, as we approached our base and the pain really started to settle in, I couldn’t say I really gave much of a shit.

I managed to stumble through the door and shed my armour before collapsing on my sleep roll, the pain hitting full force like a deathclaw sinking their teeth into me around my mid-section. I didn’t even pay any attention to Danse as he exited his power armour and finished securing the perimeter. His heavy footsteps traced across our space as he secured our weapons and the armour that I’d simply dumped on the ground, not even bothering to put it away properly at the moment in favour of getting horizontal.

Gentle fingers carded through the hair that had fallen out of my bun, smoothing it out of my face. When I opened my eyes, I noticed his gaze had softened, those amber eyes gentle for once. “No more Med-X?”

I shook my head. “I’ve been rationing, it’s not cheap.”

His lips set a thin line as he nodded, understanding. Anything deemed extra in the Brotherhood was an expense that the individual soldier had to take on, and our salaries weren’t exactly luxurious. Sure, we could probably make bank as mercenaries, but we were more than that. We fought for an ideal, a promise to the future of humanity. A fat paycheck was just one of the things we sacrificed for that. Digging in his pack, Danse produced a small pouch that he squeezed until a distinct pop sounded, something that had me puzzled. As soon as he handed it to me, however, I realised what it was, and I was immensely grateful as I slipped the little heat pack between my shirt and undershirt, feeling the warmth already starting to spread.

I couldn’t have helped the relieved groan that escaped my lips if I’d tried. “That feels wonderful. Thanks, Danse.”

He snorted. “Just lie there, I’ll get us something to eat.”

What exactly the Paladin was going to procure, I wasn’t sure I even wanted to know, but I figured it was probably better than whatever slop I would whip up. He came back with an opened can of stew – not a bad option, better than some other canned goodies – and right beside me he set a box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. I couldn’t help but bust out laughing. “Fancy Lads?”

He shrugged. “Figured you might want something sweet.” Throwing me a smirk, he added, “I can always take them back …”

“No!” I immediately replied, yanking them toward me as he chuckled and winked. I grumbled halfway good-naturedly as I opened the snack cakes, and if I shoved one in my mouth before I even ate a bite of stew, well … Danse didn’t say anything.

That evening, he gave me the time off, allowing me to rest in my own misery as he did a patrol on his own. Where we were, especially with our turret setup, we were likely fine. But after that yao guai encounter, he wanted to ensure that nothing else would wander over to us. Only when he was satisfied did he dismount from his power armour for the last time before he grabbed his own sleep pack and slid it even closer to mine.

I didn’t even question him as I immediately snuggled into him, relishing the warmth from his body and how it encased my whole back, helping to soothe in its own way. I nestled into the strong arms that encircled me, pulling me tight against the firm, muscled torso behind me. It was a contrast to Ian’s slender, wiry frame, but only in the best of ways. While I adored being close to either of them, snuggles from a big, warm teddy bear when not feeling great was definitely the way to go.

His nose nuzzled the shell of my ear and when he spoke, I could feel it reverberate through his chest. “Feeling better?”

I hummed, satisfied and content for the moment. “A little.” The cramps had backed off since the heat had started to soothe them away and the soreness in my back lessened over time. We’d have to leave to return to the Prydwen the next day, a prospect I wasn’t really looking forward to, but for the moment - if only for the moment - I relished the chance to relax.

A huff of air stirred the hair by my ear as Danse told me, “I’m going to have a talk with Cade, see if he can’t ration you out some Med-X.”

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. “That’s not necessary, it’s the same ol’ song and dance every month.”

He was hearing none of it. “If it affects you this much, it doesn’t matter if this is your normal. I’m sure the Brotherhood can afford a little extra medicine to help keep you at peak functionality.”

I snorted. “So it’s just all about my functionality, is it?”

His chuckle could be felt through my own back as his lips chastely planted a small kiss on my neck. “Of course not. But I have to sell it, don’t I?”

Shaking my head, I remarked, “For someone like you, I’m surprised you seem to operate _around_ the rules instead of within them. I wouldn’t have thought you to be so … flexible …”

The tone of his voice dropped as he whispered directly into my ear. “Oh just you wait. I’ll show you exactly how _flexible_ I can be.”

I groaned as my mind immediately started flashing through possibilities. Truly, this period along with its misery couldn’t end fast enough.


End file.
